


Alone at Last (It's Okay to Breathe)

by BarbarianBillyHargrove



Series: Bullshit is Not Exclusive from Love [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Billy Hargrove, M/M, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianBillyHargrove/pseuds/BarbarianBillyHargrove
Summary: Ask Prompt: Billy finally feeling comfortable being cute with Steve and cuddling and stuff





	Alone at Last (It's Okay to Breathe)

Billy was always touching Steve. It was getting irritating, but not in the way that most would think.

Steve was pissed because whenever he went to touch his boyfriend, Billy would only allow it if it wasn’t intimate. At first, Steve thought it made everything they did much more precious- but it’s been a week and a half. Something was wrong.

He didn’t think it was because Billy was mad at him or anything like that. If that were the case, he wouldn’t be brushing up against him in the halls or pulling his hair in class or any of the other stuff he does that drove Steve up the wall. He had an idea of why, but was waiting for the right time to bring it up.

So the next time it happened on a day they planned to meet up, Steve waited until they were alone and pinned Billy to the door as soon as he walked in.

Billy watched him with wide eyes, his smirk replace with confusion and a bit of worry.

Steve took a shot and cupped his face, “We’re alone.”

Billy looked at him like he grew a second head and then winked at him, “What’s the rush pretty boy?”

Steve ignored this and put a finger to his mouth, “There’s no one here to see us. You’re safe here.”

Billy responded by tensing, guilt flooding his eyes. Steve pulled him close, placing a kiss on his cheek and waiting to see how Billy would respond.

Slowly, Billy raised his arms and wrapped them around Steve, almost like he was unsure if he would be reprimanded. When Steve only held him tighter, Billy’s tense posture retreated. Steve thought he felt wetness on his shoulder where Billy’s head was resting, but didn’t want to push.

Billy slept over for the first time that night. The light torment at school didn’t stop, but whenever they were alone Billy would eventually loosen up. Steve never pushed him, but he came around in his own time.

Billy started initiating contact with him when they were at Steve’s house. Up until then, Steve was always the big spoon. Billy was too nervous to reach out to him, instead choosing to let Steve come to him. A while after they started dating, Billy flipped them over and buried his face into Steve’s hair, grumbling about getting too hot.

Steve rolled his eyes. He knew it was Billy’s way of showing he cared. They didn’t need words to understand each other. Steve felt more loved than ever when Billy made his dumb excuses. He knew Billy would admit it if he pushed him, but sometimes it was better to let things get better with time.

They had their whole lives to grow together, after all


End file.
